Inicios
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Por que todo historia tiene un comienzo.


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**INICIOS**

* * *

—Pasen, bienvenidos. Esta es su casa.

Había sido la voz de esa mujer que conocía por primera vez, su sonrisa era amable y transmitía felicidad por su visita. De un traje hogareño y todo su cabello negro en una cola alta sin ningún mechón suelto, Trunks la vio y no sintió mucha confianza, porque era la primera vez que pisaba esa casa, pero su madre había sonreído y aceptado gustosa esa bienvenida, su padre que como era común permanecía en algunos momentos con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados y también había aceptado sin oponerse tanto, pues solo había asentido en ese momento.

Eso demostraba que en realidad ellos si eran bienvenidos. Así que Trunks ingresó también.

La casa no era grande pero por alguna extraña razón era muy acogedora, no predominaba el blanco como en la suya, sino más bien los colores pasteles que daban una sensación de calor cuando se ingresaba. Eso era muy bueno. Trunks se sintió mejor y ya no caminaba atrás de su madre, pudo sonreír y como niño curioso tratar de explorar.

—Trunks, pero mira que grande estás —le había sonreído la mujer, mientras empezaba a despeinar sus cabellos. Trunks hizo un mohín incómodo, pero ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto —. Y dime ¿cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó sonriente y él no entendía por que tanta alegría tan solo por ir a visitar a una nueva casa.

—Cinco —le respondió, por que su madre le había dicho que era de mala educación no contestar a lo que los adultos decían.

—Solo un año mayor que mi Goten —dijo Chi-Chi ilusionada en ese momento. La cantina que se encontraba en el fuego empezó a sonar y la mujer asustada fue rápido a atenderla, no vaya a ser que se evaporara el agua.

Vegeta y Bulma ya estaban cómodos en una de las sillas que se encontraba en el comedor. Él se encontraba de mal humor, por que por culpa de esa visita no había podido seguir con su entrenamiento pero ya había pasado varias veces el tema de ir a visitar a los viejos conocidos que Bulma siempre decía a la hora de la cena. Así que, para que lo dejara entrenar tranquilo, lo mejor era hacerle caso. Además ella le había prometido hacer una nueva cápsula siempre y cuando él la acompañara en todo. Mujeres terrestres manipuladoras.

—Hola, bienvenidos.

—¡Gohan! —exclamó Trunks contento, a él si lo conocía, iba en algunas ocasiones a su casa y jugaba con él mucho tiempo, lo consideraba como si fuera un hermano mayor, por que su madre siempre se encontraba trabajando y su padre entrenando.

—Que bueno que pudieron visitar mi casa.

Bulma asintió y Vegeta solo hizo un ruido molesto.

—Pues deberías estar entrenando, tu cuerpo pierde condición cada día que pasa —fue la única recomendación de Vegeta, mientras Gohan reía apenado, era cierto que llevaba mucho tiempo que no entrenaba.

—Oye Trunks —el niño alzó la mirada, para enfocarla al chico mayor que él —¿Ya conociste a Goten? Apuesto a que serán muy bueno amigos.

—¿Goten? —alzó una ceja, no había visto a nadie mas en la casa.

—Sí, es mi hermano menor, recuerda que una vez te hablé de él.

—Si, cierto —dijo ahora algo molesto. Recordaba una vez que Gohan había ido a jugar y cuando a él se le había ocurrido algo muy divertido, Gohan dijo que ya era hora de irse por que le había prometido a su hermano menor regresar temprano. Trunks se había quedado solo toda la tarde, por que ninguno de sus papás llegaba.

Infló las mejillas, no quería conocerlo pero Gohan enredó sus cabellos en un gesto alegre y le sonrió.

—¿Quieres conocerlo? —Y Trunks asintió, por que no podía decirle que no. Le indicó con una sonrisa dónde se encontraba la habitación y que cuidado se perdía aunque eso sería algo ilógico, por que su casa era mucho más grande. Aunque ahora Trunks ya tenía curiosidad de conocer al hermano menor de Gohan.

Entró a un cuarto, el armario estaba abierto y se podía ver grandes vestidos largos de mujer sobresalir, Trunks supuso que ahí no sería. Solo había dos habitaciones más así que abrió cualquiera. La puerta rechinó un poco al momento de abrirla y él metió la cara curioso, la ventana grande se apreciaba en la habitación ingresando los rayos del sol por ella y el clima normal de la tarde.

Vio a un niño sentado en el suelo en la parte derecha de la cama moviendo sus brazos a cada momento, de seguro estaba jugando con algo. Su cabello era negro, igual que el de su padre. Trunks caminó hasta él y se tiró a la cama, lo vio desde abajo para saber que era lo que hacía. Goten alzó la mirada.

—Oye ¿y tú quién eres? —le preguntó Goten, con ese tono lleno de sorpresa y curiosidad que tenía. Trunks frunció levemente el ceño.

—Que mal educado eres, eso no se dice cuando se ve a alguien por primera vez, primero se saluda —le dijo regañándolo, de la misma manera que haría su madre. Goten no supo por que pero asintió, viendo todavía la cara de ese niño nuevo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿y tú quién eres? —otra vez preguntó curioso, casi nunca veía niños de su edad, mucho menos gente. Eran hasta contadas las persona que vivían en la montaña, todos se conocían y casi nunca había caras nuevas.

Trunks vio lo que Goten tenía en las manos, mucha madera y un martillo del mismo tipo, una caja y muchas otras cosas más que no quiso contar. Alzó más la mirada para poder ver todo.

—¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Goten vio por sus piernas todo el material que tenía y sonrió después de eso.

—Estoy haciendo un carro, el último que tenía ya se me rompió —rió apenado, él lo había roto por jugar demasiado.

—¿Tú mismo te haces los juguetes? —alzó una ceja y Goten volvió a sonreír cuando cogió los materiales.

—Mi mamá me los compra y cuando no tengo nada que hacer yo también los hago, es que es más divertido hacerlo y después jugar con ellos.

—Oh —asintió sin convencerse del todo, no imaginaba a él mismo haciendo esas cosas, él solamente tenía que decirle a su mamá y ella se lo compra de inmediato, creyó que con todo el mundo era así, aunque a de ser por que a él le gusta hacerlos —Oye, este es bonito —salió de la cama casi saltando, se acercó rápido y vio uno de los cuatro carros ya hechos que se encontraban en una repisa en la habitación.

—Esa yo lo hice, mi hermano me ayudó a pintarlo, a que quedo muy bien ¿verdad? —dijo todo eso con una sonrisa grande y llena de entusiasmo, Trunks simplemente asintió, por que así era.

—Aunque hubiera quedado mejor uno violeta, no rojo.

—Es que no tengo esos colores en casa —se llevó ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza, él ya sabía que con otros colores sería mejor.

—Tonto, pero ahí tienes rojo y azul con eso puedes hacer el violeta.

—¿En serio?, eso yo no lo sabía.

—Pues claro —se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo a lo que decía —, también podría ver una verde, ese es con el amarillo y azul —le dijo de todo mientras Goten solo sonreía y asentía, contento ante la nueva información y el poder hacer aún mejor su trabajo.

Gohan tocó la puerta y sonrió cuando los vio conversando.

—Bien niños ya está anocheciendo y ya es hora de irse —la decepción los invadió a ambos, no se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que llevaban conversando y eso era injusto, Goten infló sus mejillas molesto.

Trunks salió y vio hacia atrás, en serio no se lo había pasado mal con el hermano menor de Gohan.

—Oye niño —le dijo, antes de irse completamente —, mi nombre es Trunks.

Goten sonrió, por que sentía que ya había hecho un amigo.

—¡Y yo Goten! —gritó antes de que se fuera completamente y Trunks asintió con eso.

—¿Y qué tal se llevaron? —preguntó Gohan antes de que Trunks se fuera completamente, el niño sonrió con eso.

—Interesante —tenía que admitirlo, por que ahora había hecho un nuevo amigo.

* * *

Reviews??


End file.
